


Sleeping With My Eyes Taped open

by Ace_of_hearts301



Series: Saiouma phantom thief au because I am a slut for this shit [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Rain is pretty cool, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Mention of Blood, This is just pure fluff if you ignore the heavy angst at the begining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: After a panic attack at the thought of killing someone he loves Shuichi is left gasping for air, luckily for him a certain phantom thief is there to help.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma phantom thief au because I am a slut for this shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Sleeping With My Eyes Taped open

A sharp gunshot rang out in the night as the masked assailant's head was thrown back from the force. A loud bang followed as they gripped at the railing behind them for purchase, their cape flying out from behind them as they fell. Shuichi was barely breathing as he stared the other down. The barrel of the gun was still thick with smoke, pouring out in waves. The mask was likely cracked and broken, and if the blood was anything to go off of the bullet had met at least a bit of it’s mark. Harsh tears he once kept away now rolled freely down his cheeks. _Oh god, what have I done?_

“Why are you crying?” King asked as he stayed still, a hand covered his face so the other could not see the extent of the injury. He slowly lowered the gun as his breath came in heavy gasps, like a drowning man he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? There were no drafts in the warehouse and it was a warm spring night. Why couldn’t he breathe properly? 

“S-Shut up!” He almost screamed at the other, raising his gun once again to the other. He watched as a head of purple hair began to rise up. “Don’t make this any harder, _please._ ” He could almost see the eyes again. Those hate filled eyes peering at him, surrounding him in a never ending, never escapable prison of guilt. _I thought you loved me._ A voice that sounded too much like _his_ whispered in his mind. That all too familiar teasing voice that he had heard only earlier tonight. 

“Shuichi.” The boy in front of him was quiet, slow. He stood up as if approaching a wild animal. 

“Stop it…” He pleaded as he raised the gun again at the approaching figure. He was heaving for air, choking on it as his lungs tried to fill themselves. 

“Put down the gun, Saihara.” No nickname. No teasing call of ‘Shumai’ or ‘Mister Detective’ was used. The King was being serious. 

“Just stop Ouma.” He took another step forward. “ **Stop it.** ” He tried to put any ounce of authority into his voice but the shaking was too prominent. He was scared. 

“Saihara, you need to put the gun down. You’re sleep deprived and panicking too much. Just drop the gun.” He was calm. Collected. Soft words of encouragement reached out and touched Shuichi.He felt his fingers loosen around the handle. “Saihara, just put down the gum, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” His words swayed the detective and a loud clatter echoed through the warehouse as Shuichi brought both hands up to his face. 

“Oh god what have I done?” He asked himself as he cried into his hands. Shaking, why so much shaking? “I-I’m sorry, I-” He was breathing in only stolen gasps and soft hiccups from his tears as he pulled at his hair. His hands were almost cramping up as he sobbed broken cries of pain. “I could have killed you. I messed up. I’m sorry. They made me- I’m sorry!” His knees felt weak, why was he still shaking? He likely tore out far too many hairs to count. _Why can’t I breathe?_ Every breath he sucked in was cut off from reaching his lungs. Was this what it felt like to die?

“I-I-“

“Shuichi,” he felt hands reach up and grip his hands, gently pulling them from his face. “One sorry is more than enough. You can breathe.” He cried as the hands on his face tried to quickly wipe away his falling tears only for more to take their place, a hydra of sadness. He grabbed the thief’s shirt just for something to hold onto, to ground him, to keep him upright. King seemed to have taken notice of his shaking legs and slowly lowered the two to the floor, he did not let go of the others shirt. He cried as he was brought into a tight hug. He could hear the phantom thief cooing him. “Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not gonna let you go.” He pulled the detective close as Shuichi cried into his shoulder. Loud, ugly sobs rang out as his hair was pet gently. 

Ouma was always the best to calm him. He was gentle with his attacks, always seemed to know what to do. 

“Remember to breathe.” He muttered again, slowly counting out the time he would need to breathe for. _Four. Seven. Eight._ On his fourth attempt Shuichi was getting his breathing back down to normal. Ouma’s voice was soft, anything but the childlike teasing he took on when they were face to face on a regular heist. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Shuichi said the moment he got his breathing back to a manageable level. 

“Don’t be. I’m a little hurt but I’ll live. You broke my mask and grazed my forehead but I’ll be okay.” Ouma whispered to the other, slowly bringing his cloak over the two still trapped in an embrace. It was warm. He almost stopped shaking as he felt it encompass him, still clinging to the other like a child. It felt nice. 

“Sorry.” He muttered once again.

“Geez Shumai, you apologise too much.” He laughed breathily, pulling the other even closer somehow. Ouma had allowed his voice to return to his usual tone. “Anywho~ I’m gonna kidnap you now that you seem to be doing better. I’ll call up some of my subordinates and get them to drive us back to HQ. Then you’re getting a full night's rest, really when _was_ the last time you slept!” It was true, he was exhausted. The bags under his eyes likely became clear once they got this close. When was the last time he slept? If he were to be honest he couldn’t remember. That… probably wasn’t a good thing. A full nights rest would help plenty, even now he was forcing his eyes open, the panic attack beginning to take its toll. 

“That… actually sounds nice.” He said, as he sleepily leaned onto the other boy's shoulder. The thief abruptly told up, he watched the phantom thief reach into his pocket to grab his phone before glancing at the half asleep detective. He reached up to the clasp and took off his cape, gently pulling it onto the boy's shoulders, leaning Shuichi back against a nearby wall. 

“Don’t move, I just gotta call them.” Shuichi giggled as he replied.

“I don’t think I could if I tried.” He pulled at the cloak, it was so warm and comfortable, wrapping around him like a blanket. He was left alone in silence for only a few moments before Ouma returned. 

“They should be on their way here, so we can just sit for a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Ouma took a seat next to him on the cement. Shuichi was still fighting off sleep, his eyes fluttering closed every so often, the hand trailing through his hair did nothing to help. He gently leaned his head on the other's shoulder. 

“You can fall asleep if you want Shuichi…” Kokichi trailed off looking into his beloved's face, his beautiful golden eyes were closed and he wore a peaceful expression. He was asleep already. Likely worn out from his panic attack and what could have been nights of not sleeping. He reached up to his mask and pulled what remained of it off. They always had an on off relationship that was never clear of what exactly they were. He wanted them to be something. Something more. 

He turned to Shuichi's face, cupping one of his cheeks and pulling his head closer. He laid a kiss atop one temple before letting his head rest back on his shoulder. 

“I love you Shumai.” Kokichi whispered. Pulling the other closer with an arm. The rest of DICE would be there to pick them up but until then he would stay by his beloved's side to keep him safe.

By the time the familiar faces of his family got there Kokichi was almost asleep himself. 

“Hey~ Booossss!” He heard Mizuki call out and not long after saw her brown pigtails enter the room. She smiled a wide grin at him. “Aw, is that the detective you've talked so much about. You should introduce me sometime~!” He grinned back at her. 

“Well I could but first we should get little sleeping beauty back to HQ and get him to bed, you can meet in the morning.” He slowly, so as not to wake his love, got his arms under Shuichi and lifted him in a bridal carry. Cape still wrapped tight around him, he snuggled into Kokichi’s chest, and if Mizuki wasn’t here his face surely would have flushed a bright red.

He carefully climbed into the van that had Katashi at the wheel and sat down laying Shuichi’s head on his lap continuing carting his fingers through surprisingly soft navy hair. The car was unusually quiet as they drove home. Normally they would all be yelling at each other until their small leader had a headache. 

“You know, you’re suspiciously quiet. Who died?” He teased. They all looked at him like he killed their leader. 

“Oh,” Daitan said softly, brushing her short black hair away from her eyes. “Sorry, it’s just we all thought we would be quiet for your little boyfriends sake.” Kokichi scoffed at the ‘boyfriend’ but looked at her earnestly. 

“Oh, well I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” He would never say it out loud but he truly appreciated them all treating Shuichi with such care. “Thank you.” He muttered under his breath. 

The rest of the drive home was spent in silence with him looking out the window, humming a tune he heard once as he absentmindedly pet Shuichi’s hair.

The next time Shuichi woke up it was warm. His eyes glued shut as he heard a soft pattering of rain against the windows. He lay there for a moment, taking everything in. The pillows that surrounded him in a safe pile, some laying on top of him as he cradled another in his arms. Everything felt warm and soft. It took him a long while before he begrudgingly opened his eyes. 

The room that greeted him was unfamiliar. A large bed with many pillows and fluffy blankets around him and from what little he could see a checkered floor below him. He jolted upright in his bed and glanced at the windows that towered over him. The curtains, a deep maroon and imposing shuffled softly. He began to panic seeing the clothes he wore were different, a too big light grey sweater and a pair of black baggy pajama pants. His heart spiked and he began to breathe heavy once again. Where was he, who had taken him, what were they going to do to him-

“It’s okay, you’re safe Shumai.” He heard from behind him cutting off his rampant thoughts. He looked up to see King, Ouma, the phantom thief. He wore a different mask now and was reading a book in an armchair. The staring contest lasted a good few seconds before the thief sighed and put the book down. “It’s still early, go back to sleep, love.” 

“What time is it?” He asked, stretching his arms above his head, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned, keeping a close eye on the thief as he still could not fully trust him.

“About two am. You were out for a while though.” The thief walked over to the bed gently grabbing Shuichi’s shoulder, laying him back down. He grabbed the sleeve of the white uniform. 

“Where are we?” He questioned looking into the eyes of the mask, almost seeing a glimmer of purple behind the painted eyes. 

“Somewhere safe. At my home base.” He took a seat on the side of the bed beside Shuichi, reaching out and taking his cold hands in his small but warm ones. He was no longer shivering. 

“...Didn’t I shoot you?” He asked, finally addressing the elephant in the room Ouma laughed.

“Nah, you just got my mask, apparently all that blood was just from a cut I got off one of the shards. I had to get patched up, but hey I’ll be fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Shuichi nodded looking down at the blankets covering him, they were bright. Full of colour. 

“Right… Sorry about that.” Silence again. “Why did you help me?” 

“Geez Shumai. Full of questions, huh?” He blushed as the supreme leader laughed. “Can’t a King just help his beloved detective when he’s in need? Go back to sleep Shushu.” He pet the soft navy hair of the other boy. 

“Can you stay?” He asked, grabbing the sleeve of Ouma’s uniform again. 

“I’ll just be in that chair, I’ll keep you safe.” Shuichi shook his head.

“No, come. You can’t just avoid sleep just for me. After all this is your bed, right?” Ouma looked at him in shock before shooting the detective a smile. 

“Alright, you got me.” He rested his arms behind his head. “I suppose I can’t hide it, I’ve always wanted to get you into my bed I guess I just never thought of it going like this~” He teased as Shuichi’s face exploded in red. 

“A-Ah, um… you know I-I didn’t mean it like that.” He hid behind his hand, craving his hat to fully cover his face. 

“Just kidding. Sorry Mr. Detective, but I kinda can’t let you see my face. Even after all we went though, I don't want you turning me in.”

“Ah, right.” He blushed more, if that was even possible.

“Though,” He looked up at the other’s mask-covered face. “I do have an idea.” He slowly reached up to his scarf, untying it.

“Oh,” Shuichi was silent as he stared down at the opposing piece of cloth. 

“Only if you are okay with it.” The phantom thief began to lower it. 

“No, it's okay. I trust you, Ouma.” Shuichi turned his back to him to punctuate his point, slowly trying to steady his breathing. 

“Kokichi.” He felt the bandana cover his eyes as the thief gently tied it back. “I figure if I know your name you deserve to know mine.” He felt one last tug and he knew the thief, Kokichi was done. He turned around. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Kichi.” He smiled. 

“Already choosing nicknames, Shuimai?” He felt a gentle touch to the side of his head and subconsciously leaned in to it. 

Kokichi pulled his mask up, just enough to reveal his mouth, and planted a kiss to Shuichi’s forehead watching as the boy flushed once again. He quickly put on more comfortable clothes and slipped under the covers staying away from Shuichi so as not to make the other uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, listening to the other breathing and the rain outside when a slight shuffling was heard. Not long after an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against another body. 

“Thank you, for everything Kokichi.” He smiled.

“No problem Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> The opening and pretty much this entire thing was inspired by [ reiiyu_san's comic on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIANHlGA0X_/?igshid=wm3vu6pdouvk) so go give her some love.


End file.
